


8:37 PM

by orphan_account



Category: DCU
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:36:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 37
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24335995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Supergirl smiled and almost flew to Martha to mention Reverend Amos Howell forgetting to perform farm tasks.





	8:37 PM

I never created Superman TAS.

Supergirl smiled and almost flew to Martha to mention Reverend Amos Howell forgetting to perform farm tasks when she remembered her father protecting her from a few Metropolis rogues recently.

THE END


End file.
